Rayne's Sorting
by dracolover228
Summary: This is just my own version of my Sorting into Hogwarts..starting from the letter to the Sorting.This is a MARY SUE!


I had a dream last night and it was of course... Harry Potter and I've had my own version of my Sorting if Harry Potterwas real...((well actually we don't KNOW for a FACT that HP isn't real )) but anyway here's my own version of my Sorting.. I threw humor in there...I'm just doing this because I'm bored..but I hope you like it anyway!! Only One Chapter and please keep in mind....THIS IS FICTIONAL! And I also used diffrent names for my family members! Oh and the reason my characters last name is Black is because I've always liked that last name..not because of Sirius...tear  
  
RAYNE'S SORTING  
  
I sat on the train smiling to myself as the lady with the cart stopped by and asked if I wanted anything as my snowy white owl, Crystal, hooted gleefully. I still couldn't believe that only a couple weeks ago I was accept into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I moved to London with my family a couple weeks ago, and about three days ago I got a letter from an owl! I couldn't believe my eyes, I loved the Harry Potter Books but I never expected it to be real! So I bet you could imagine my reaction when I got the letter.  
  
"Mom!" I screamed as I ran down the stairs into the kitchen.  
  
"What?" she asked and she took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Look what I got!" I said happily as I threw the envelope at her.  
  
My Mom read the letter and almost had a panic attack. My Dad, who I really don't like much, read the letter too but didn't seem to care. I shrugged as this was typical of him. My brother Donnie was extremely jealous and my sister Rissy seemed to become quite distant from me. I didn't really care,  
I just got into Hogwarts for peat's sake!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I smiled as the flash back came to me. I was in the middle of eating a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans when the train started to slow down. I glanced out the window and almost pissed myself. There it was looming out of the darkness, a gigantic castle with towers so high that it hurt your neck as you looked up. Then train then pulled to a stop in Hogsmeade Station. I grabbed my cloak and almost knocked over a very cute boy with white blonde hair. I did a double take, as of course I knew who he was. I smiled to myself as I muttered his name.  
  
"_Draco Malfoy_..."  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" called a deep booming voice.  
  
I started toward Hagrid, then a voice sounded right behind me.  
  
"Hi Hagrid!" yelled a boy right behind me.  
  
I turned and stared as he stared back.  
  
"Er..." he began but Hermione, I could tell by the hair, pulled him toward the carriages.  
  
When then took the traditional boat ride across the Lake then we finally reached the castle. When then met Professor McGonagall who told us about the Houses and the points. I started to get impatient then the doors opened.  
  
"Follow me." she said ans she walked into the doors.  
  
I could tell I was easily spotted because I was about two feet taller then the other First Years, maybe because of the fact that I'm sixteen and their eleven.  
I up at the Slytherin table and spotted Draco, he was staring right at me. I turned hoping he didn't notice me looking at him. We finally reached the front of the Hall and the Sorting Hat sung it's song and the first name was called.  
  
"Amanda Abbert." called Professor McGonagall.  
  
She walked up looking scared and then was Sorted into Ravenclaw. Professor McGonagall called more names and soon enough she reached me.  
  
"Rayne Black." she called.  
  
I put my one foot on the step right in front on the Sorting Hat when it called.  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
I smiled. And practially danced my way to the Slytherin table. I walked to Draco, pushed Pansy out of the way and sat next to him grinning. He blushed.  
And I almost burst out laughing. _Draco Malfoy?! Blushing?!_ It was too funny.  
  
THE END! haha ((I might add more later!)) 


End file.
